


JCS/96犹耶|小段子 十 一

by EugeneHunter



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar(1996)
Genre: AU, M/M, R, bottom!Jesus, top!Judas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeneHunter/pseuds/EugeneHunter
Summary: 黑化犹大x囚徒耶稣





	JCS/96犹耶|小段子 十 一

他曾以为，在这无尽的刺探灵魂的折磨中，剥骨的孤寂中，这是唯一真正属于他自己的造物，他自然而然的忽略了犹大作为一个人工智能机器人而言有些不太符合原始程序设计的地方。有时候耶稣甚至幻觉犹大是一个活生生人，至少比关押折磨他的那些人更人性化。像是那捧泉水。而这捧泉水，未等饮上，便洒了。

耶稣被蒙着眼睛只能感觉到自己被粗暴的揪扯着走过层层楼梯，跌跌撞撞的被甩到了地上，冰凉光滑的地面，锁住脖颈的铁制项圈都比这温乎些，凉的和背后束手的铁圈一样。那些带他走的人，给他装模作样的理了理衣服，紧了紧腰带，还煞有介事的拍了拍他军靴上的尘土，然后，把他推倒在那个人前面，大概是首领，那个一直下令折磨他的人。棍子打在耶稣小腿肚上，像极了调情，耶稣跪下的时候能感觉到那人的体温隔着很近的距离打在脸侧。他温柔的挑起耶稣的下巴，皮手套还带着血腥气，手指强行探入耶稣口中，大抵是被咬痛了，不满的哼了一声，在耶稣头发上擦了擦沾上的唾液。耶稣听见了拉链拉下的声音，在寂静的厅堂内格外渗耳，被勾住项圈向前，接着带着腥气的东西就这样深入直捅咽喉，不带丝毫犹豫。柔软的毛发戳在耶稣脸上，耶稣恶心的想要干呕。那人摘下手套拍了拍耶稣的脸颊，见他不配合，干脆按住脑袋强行深喉。耶稣退而不得。那人似乎嫌弃耶稣噎出的眼泪还不够滋味，硬生生搅得他连带着律液好好慰问了刚被精心修剪的胡子。耶稣很想问问造物主为什么要这样折磨他，但是项圈渐渐收紧带来的窒息感让他头脑昏沉，不知道什么时候缠住眼睛的黑布已经取了下去，白色的液体沿着紧闭的眸子滑下去……隐约听到一个极其熟悉的声音含着他的耳垂说到，这制服果然很适合你。

犹，犹大?耶稣极力试图挣开眼睛，确认是不是那个人，但似乎眼皮背叛了意志，霎时间一切都消失了，仿佛被卷入一个深深地漩涡，除了罪恶什么都没有。

耶稣像是第一次呼吸到空气那样，衣服被汗水浸透了，手搭在眼睛上，泪迹未干，扭头撇到牢房的桌子上似乎有什么东西，眯了眯眼睛看清何物之时，瞳孔迅速收缩，似乎一时甚至永久的失去了心跳……


End file.
